Welcome to Hell
by white-and-red-vampire blood
Summary: You know, I never thought this was the way it would end. I always thought I could go home with my brothers and sister and the girls who we knew since childhood and now we love,but my little sister told us though her visions our futures but only we can change that. Rated K for lanugage. BlossomXBrickXBerserk
1. Chapter 1

**_H_****ello! You could call me Red or Danny or DP. Here's a copy of the summurary of my new story.**

_**You know, I never thought it would end this way. I always thoght I could go home with brothers also my little sister and the girls who we since childhood and now we love,but I was wrong. Here's the way this all happened. This is all happening right here and now not a story to tell but my sister pictured this.**_

* * *

_**Everybody is the same as they have been since they were little kids but they have regular human features. The boy's sister is 16 years old while they are 18. I'll make a chapter for her biograpghy.**_

_**Welcome to the story called,''Welcome to Hell.''**_

_**Starring:Brick Jojo,Boomer Jojo,Butch Jojo,Brianna Jojo,Blossom Utonium,Bubbles Utonium,Buttercup Utonium,Princess Morebucks,Berserk Plutonium,Brat Plutonium,Brute Plutonium,Mitch Mitchelson,Dexter and The Gang Green Gang! **_

_***everybody is screaming* Everybody except Brianna and the Gang Green Gang is 18! Brianna is 16! No one knows how old the Gang Green Gang is!**_

* * *

_**I hope this story because I have so many ideas on different stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Japanese woman:You back here!**

**Me:Sorry. Me no speak speak Japanesea.*running*Never steal a goose from a japanese shop or you will be chased by a lady waving a rolling pin.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

''BUTCH!WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HAT!?'' I yelled as I looked everywhere for it. We have to meet the girls in 3 hours.

That's when Butch came up stairs and into my room as I tackled him down. ''Where is my hat!?'' I yelled slapping him.

''HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!'' This is my brother,Butch. The idiot. We started rolling down stairs and onto the floor into living room. Bad idea.

''BECAUSE YOU TOOK IT!'' I yelled.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?'' We stopped and looked up. There standing in front of us was our baby sister. She just 2 years younger than us and yet she's in the same grade as us. Her green eyes followed us as her curly blonde hair bounced as she pointed to the sofa. Slowly,me and Butch walked to the sofa and sat down.

Brianna walked in front of us with her arms crossed and her eyes looked like the life was sucked out of them. Boomer walked in and stood next to her,giving her one of the glasses of lemonade he had.

''Now,tell me Brick,why in the FUCK you were screaming your head off.'' I cleared my throat.''Well,I was getting dressed since we are going to meet the girls in 2 hours,but then I noticed that my hat was gone so I knew that Butch was the only one who took when he came up we started fighting.''

She looked at Butch as he looked at her.''Give him back the .'' He got up and ran into the kitchen slamming into a wall but came back with my hat. ''Here. I hid it under the table.'' I grabbed it and put it on my head,smoothing it out and looking proud. Brianna just stared at me as she sighed and said,''I don't care where you hide it but you have 10 minutes to FINISH GETTING FUCKING DRESSED AND BE BY THE GODDAMN DOOR!NOW GO!'' Me and Butch scrambled up the stairs and I put on my jacket and my Jordans as I put my phone and wallet in my pocket as me and Butch walked out the door at the same time. We both smirked and slid down the banster as Boomer and Brianna were at the door.''Let's go!''

* * *

We arrived to our destanation in two hours so we have to wait for the PowerPuff Girls to arrive. I heard a loud noise and liked at Butch. He was face flat on the ground as Buttercup had punched him in the back. ''Hey BC.'' Brianna high fived Buttercup as she high fived back then I saw Blossom and Bubbles land and Blossom looked Buttercup.

''Buttercup! Why in hell would you leave us back there with Dexter?!'' ''He was getting on my nerves.''

''Hey Pinky.'' I smirked as she turned around but as she turned but I was behind her. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind started flowing down on us as I put my hands on my hat and a giant robot landed right next to our car. The robot was white and about 20 feet tall. It had on black sunglasses and a big ''D'' in the middle. Dorkster.

I groaned as he jumped out then robot. ''Hello everybody, Dexter, boy genius is here!''

**Nobody's POV**

Dexter walked over to Brianna and grabbed her hand(big mistake!) and kissed it. Brianna's eyes widened as her pupils disappeared and her hair became shorter as her devil tail sprung to life. ''Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever kiss my hand again!'' Brianna kicked him into the air as he flew off somewhere.

She turned back to her normal self and then turned around smiling just to find everyone bundled together.

''Why are you guys bundled together? I thought this was where we were supposed to meet you guys so we could go to the waterpark!''

* * *

** Me:I hate you all.**

**Blossom: Why?**

**Me:Why? You wanna know why?**

**Everybody: Yes.**

**Me: I won a gold medal and got my locker!**

**Everybody: *starts to chase me* COME BACK HERE!**

**Me: NEVA! **


End file.
